


Family Is The Best Cure

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Scott, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Things are different after the Snap and some people are still healing.





	Family Is The Best Cure

**Author's Note:**

> In my Discord Server for Mama Bear Stephen, a headcanon was created that he unofficially adopted all of the Avengers kids as his cubs. I thought it was cute.

Tony and Stephen had decided to host a barbeque at the lake house in celebration of their victory in the war against Thanos. Of course everyone was given a couple of weeks to rest and spend time with lost friends and family, but then they figured they could do all that here. Everyone could see each other in one place and Stephen even enchanted part of the house so there would be plenty of space for everyone to stay. Tony and Peter had been sent into town to pick up a few things they forgot, and Stephen was preparing the food. Clint was given barbecuing duty the moment he arrived, Laura helped Stephen in the kitchen, and their kids were sent to play outside. The archer was also given the duty to keep an eye on the younger kids (Nathaniel and Diana), but that was only until Scott and Cassie arrived.

The moment they did and Cassie stepped out if the car, Diana made a happy screech and barreled into the teenage girl's arms. Dia had been shy around the Barton kids since she didn't know them, but she knew Cassie. The teenager always played with her when she came to the lake house with her father, and told stories about the Avengers. Especially Stephen and Peter. Diana hadn't seen Cassie sent Tony left to fight Thanos, so the two had some catching up to do.

"Hi Cassie!"  
Cassie smiles and hugs the younger girl. "Hi Dia. Want to help me bring the cookies inside?"  
Diana gasps. "Chocolate chip?!"  
"Of course."

Cassie grabs a plastic container out of the car and hands it down to Diana before following her into the house. The little girl runs straight into the kitchen and over to Stephen and gently tugs on his pant leg to gain his attention. The sorcerer stops his task of putting together a salad to look down at his daughter and accepts the container of cookies with a smile.

"Who brought the cookies?" He asks softly and his daughter beams.  
"Cassie! She made them!"

Stephen looks up when Scott walks in with Cassie and the teenager immediately runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. The sorcerer grunts at the slight impact but returns the hug briefly before pushing her away just enough to look her over. Ever since the kidnapping years before, and because he was so protective of Peter and Diana, the other kids wormed their way into Stephen's collection of cubs. A collection he wasn't even aware he wanted. If their parents weren't available, the doctor was the go-to adult, and even _they_ started calling him Mom. Of course, Tony laughed so hard he cried, and Laura and Maggie _encouraged_ it because they thought it was cute.

He had really become a Mama Bear. Peter had given him the role and he sunk so fast into the deep end of that pool, that he didn't even bother trying to surface. He was content to sit at the bottom. Especially when others underestimated him. One of the kids got hurt or threatened and the parents weren't around? Mama Bear surfaced. 

"I missed you Mom." She whispers.  
Stephen smiles. "At least one of my unofficial cubs did." He laughs when Laura smacks his shoulder.  
"My kids were snapped with you and Peter!"  
The sorcerer just smirks and pulls Cassie into his side. "She's my new favorite."  
Scott snorts. "Don't let Shortstack hear you say that."  
"He and Diana are permanent favorites." Stephen explains smugly and Cassie rolls her eyes as she moves away from the sorcerer.  
Tony's voice filters into the kitchen. "...a shiner. I swear I can't take you anywhere." 

The engineer himself steps in and greets the new arrivals as he makes his way over to the freezer and pulls out a bag of ice. Peter comes in seconds later covering one of his eyes with the back of a sweater covered hand and he hisses when Tony nearly smacks the bag of ice against his forming black eye. Stephen frowns and pulls both Peter's hand and the ice away to look at the injury, then releases the vigilante's hand again.

"Do I want to know what happened?"  
Tony grins. "It was actually pretty funny. Spiderman is not very graceful."  
Peter pouts. "Shut up."  
Of course Tony didn't. "Get this. He tripped over the curb, tried to save himself from falling, and actually ran into an open door. He literally knocked himself out."

Stephen's upper lip twitches in amusement because that all did sound like something Peter would do. He had faceplanted onto rooftops, smacked against the windows of the towers (Peter blamed FRIDAY for not opening them when in fact she had but he picked the wrong window), tripped over his own feet, and of course, fell into a manhole. They were sure there were other incidents when he wasn't with them or patrolling as Spiderman, but they probably would never know.

"Way to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone."  
Laura smiles. "We all know sweetheart."  
Peter motions towards Cassie. "She doesn't!" He looks at her with his uncovered eye. "Who are you anyway?"

Absolute silence. It was so quiet, they could all hear the Barton children playing outside.

Diana was the one to break it.

"She's Cassie."  
Peter removes the bag of ice and slams it onto the counter to properly look over the fifteen year old girl next to Stephen. "You...survived the snap? You were like...ten. Now you're--"  
"Fifteen." Cassie finishes.

Peter gapes for all of two seconds and then quickly picks up his ice again to hold against his blackened eyes. It was a poor attempt to cover the blush he was sporting in his cheeks, but the adults caught it. They just weren't sure if it was embarrassment or possible infatuation. Stephen's brain short-circuited at the thought of either Peter or Cassie forming a crush on the other. All of the kids weren't raised together like siblings, just friends, but the sorcerer was Mama Bear. They all called him Mom so it was a little difficult for him to look past. He never thought it would be something he would have to.

He shouldn't really be surprised though.

Diana finally grows bored and grabs Cassie's hand. "Will you come play with me outside in my blanket tent?"  
"You bet." The female teenager smiles and allows the little girl to lead her out if the house, and Peter watches them go until Stephen clears his throat. The sorcerer returns to his task of throwing together the salad and Peter looks down at the counter, the tips of his ears turning red.

Infatuation. At least temporarily.

Tony's grin only widens at the sight. "Does Underoos have a crush?"  
Peter wasn't the only one to squawk in alarm. Scott had too. "Excuse me?!"  
Peter holds up his free hand to try and placate the ex-criminal. "No! It's not like that!"  
Tony's bullshit radar was blaring alarms. "Yeah, okay. Give that eye a few more minutes under the ice and then go help watch the minions."

Peter flushes again and puts his hand down, and after about ten minutes pass, he hands the ice pack over to his father who returns it to the freezer at the teen makes his way outside. Peter was immediately swarmed by the Barton kids and Diana, who must have wanted to do more than color with Cassie in her tent. Cooper wanted a web trampoline, Nathaniel wanted a web swing, and Lila...well she wanted a moving target to practice her archery on. Her request was overheard by her father who laughed, but the teen turned her down when Diana wanted him to carry her and take her swinging. So he complied with all (but Lila's) requests, making sure that he had a good grip on his sister before taking her swinging through the trees behind the lake house. Cassie helped Lila set up targets.

The swinging didn't last very long, and Peter eventually took Diana over to the trampoline to join Cooper, who kindly eased his jumping for her. The teen makes himself a hammock out of webs and collapses into it, making sure to face Dia and the Barton boys and folds his arms behind his head before looking up into the sky.

That was a mistake. The sky, no matter how many clouds were in it, was too open. It reminded him of the soul realm and it made his chest tighten. Then he was suddenly back there. All he saw was an endless horizon (not even the ruins were there), the damning color of orange, and he was _alone_. That scared him most. Before he had Stephen and the Guardians, but now there was no one. Peter gasps for breath and makes a sound filled with despair. This isolation was worse than being put into the system.

"...kid...you...breathe..." A voice filters through his manic thoughts. Peter gulps on air in an attempt to get it into his lungs, and then lashes out when a hand is pressed against his chest. His hands only met a wall though. At least a flesh one. "Breathe!"

And he did. The teen takes in precious oxygen and his chest loosens as his vision fades and he finds himself looking up into blue eyes. They weren't Stephen's though. Peter takes in more air as he studies the person above him and his brain finally puts together the pieces and supplies him with _Bucky_. A few more minutes pass as he calms himself down and the winter soldier slowly pulls his hand away.

"Do you remember?" Were the first words out of Peter's mouth.  
"...yeah kid."

The teen glances toward the Barton children who had stopped in their activities and were standing nearby, watching them nervously, as well as Clint who had one eye on them and one on the grill. Did they remember? God, he really hoped not. Some people were lucky enough to not remember the soul realm and he hoped the kids were part of those some. 

Peter sits up and Bucky helps him out of the hammock and onto the ground against one of the trees. The older man crouches in front of him and grabs one of his shoulders as someone else forces a cup of water into the teen's hands, and he drains it within seconds.

"You alright now? Do I need to get Mama Bear?" Bucky asks.  
"N-No. I'm okay. Thanks Bucky."  
The elder smiles and lightly slaps his cheek as he stands back up. "Good. I'll be inside with Steve. Nat will help with the kids so take a few more minutes."

Peter nods and watches the man walk away until Diana and Cassie take his place. "Are you okay Peter?" His little sister asks. "You were screaming."  
The teen winces but makes sure to give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bad dream." It wasn't a total lie, but he wasn't asleep.  
"Do you need more water?" Cassie asks him.  
Peter snorts. "Saving me with water again?"  
"If I need to." She replies softly.  
He ignored that skip in his heartbeat, brushing it off as a symptom from what was left of his panic attack. "No thanks. Sorry if I scared you guys."

Diana did what she did best whenever Peter had a bad day. She hugged him, and she always stayed until he was smiling again. She had her own natural scent that the teen memorized much like his parents, and Dia's was pine and (to his amusement) crayons. The second would probably be replaced as she got older, but for now, it was Diana.

It was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody freak, but since Peter was one of the victims of the Snap, he didn't age mentally or physically so he's still 16 here.
> 
> Mama Bear Discord server for those interested:
> 
> https://discord.gg/EW6Zh38


End file.
